1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to underwater waterjet cutting systems and more particularly to such systems having improved visibility of the cutting surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Underwater waterjet cutting involves the use of pure high pressure waterjets containing abrasive particles being used to cut materials such as stainless steel. In applications such as decommissioned nuclear reactor vessels the cutting of the stainless steel results in cutting fines and other debris particles clouding the water in the cutting area requiring the operator to cease cutting until the cutting area clears up and again becomes visible.
Certain systems are known which attempts to clear the cutting area of cutting fines and other debris.
One such system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,752 to Allerton. This system teaches a waterjet cutting device being sealably enclosed within an enclosure from which the cutting particles are exhausted through an end located vacuum outlet leading to some collection container to keep the enclosed surface particle clear for cutting visibility. The system envisions application other than underwater cutting and is more interested in preventing the pollution of the ambient atmosphere rather than maintaining a visible cutting path for underwater fluidjet cutting. The enclosure is sealed rather than open at the work surface cutting area and there is no teaching of how to maintain a clear water stream applied to the cutting area to keep it clear of particles and provide enhanced waterjet cutting visibility.
Another system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,713. This system teaches the use of waterjet devices underwater for penning and not waterjet cutting. Again, there is lacking any teaching of an open rather than sealed enclosure or of providing a clean water stream at the cutting surface to provide a visible cutting path during underwater waterjet cutting.
Another system found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,054 teaches the use of a laser imaging and ranging device for use by divers in performing various underwater tasks such as cutting. However, there is no teaching of how this system is to be implemented or modified for underwater waterjet cutting.
It is thus seen that the prior art failed to provide any teachings of a vision enhanced underwater waterjet cutting systems which would maintain a visible cutting area free of cutting fines allowing a continuous waterjet cutting operation.
The present invention solves the problems associated with prior art cutting systems and other by providing an improved underwater waterjet cutting system using a method and apparatus for maintaining the vision path clear of cutting fines between an underwater waterjet cutting tool tip and the work surface to allow a speedy and accurate cut. To accomplish this, an underwater enclosure is positioned at the cutting surface having an opening at the contact area between the enclosure and the cutting tip surface. A stream of clean water is applied to the cutting tip and work surface area and exhausted from the enclosure openings to keep the cutting surface clear of cutting fines and other particles which make for poor visibility and slow cutting.
The openings may be provided by a small peripheral opening along the bottom of the enclosure. In some cases the front panel of the enclosure may be removed to form a three sided enclosure allowing easy access to the waterjet for ease of service and replaceability.
In view of the foregoing it will be seen that one aspect of the present disclosure is to provide an underwater waterjet cutting system having improved cutting surface visibility.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide an underwater waterjet cutting system enclosure having a continuous flow of clean water therethrough to clear the cutting area free of cutting fines and other debris.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a waterjet cutting system enclosure exhausting cutting fines from the cutting surface through the bottom periphery of the enclosure.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is to provide a waterjet cutting system enclosure having an open area along the waterjet cutting head to allow easy replacement and service thereof.
These and other aspects of the present invention will be more fully understood upon a review of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.